ACT I
by Wrathie Winsre
Summary: It's Been 5 years.. Cloud wakes up to find Tifa missing and monsters again attacking... Who is causing this? And will CLoud, With new and old Friends... Find The Cause and What has Tifa got to do with this?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

I was lying at ACT II…

This IS the greatest Prologue… Oopsies… Pardon mE!

------------------

'Cloud?'

**Aeris? No… This is a Dream**

'CLOUD!'

"Aeris? Is that you?"

Cloud scratched his head as he saw that he was dressed in a black cloak instead of his usual Shinra uniform. His frown deepened as he noticed that the Ultima weapon wasn't with him as well. All he had was his Buster Sword and surprisingly a bike beside him.

'Cloud…'

'Where are you? Aeris!'

Again Cloud called to the white emptiness in front of him, he couldn't see Aeris anywhere and the whiteness was starting to bug him.

**Who the hell got the idea of painting everything white?**

'hehe.. CLOUD!'

Aeris suddenly burst out from behind him and grabbed Cloud by the mid-section.

"Waa! Aeris!"

'You look so cute when you do that Cloud!'

Cloud felt compelled to laugh with Aeris, even thou he was at the receiving end of the joke, it felt as if the world was at peace. Looking at the young ancient in front of him, he blushed a little as Aeris once again peered closely at him.

"What do you mean Aeris?"

Cloud desperately tried to divert attention away from him as he saw Aeris again giggling to herself.

'I mean you look cute when you give me that blur look!'

'Haha… I suppose so Aeris…'

Cloud again giggled along with her as she laughed till her sides ached.

**When I'm with her, it feels so carefree.. I wonder why?**

Cloud shrugged off the thought and quickly slung his leg over the bike and gesturing for Aeris to join him.

"Hop On Aeris."

To add an effect on him, Cloud winked at Aeris, making her laugh.

'Aww Cloud.. are you hitting on me?'

Aeris gave him a coy smile before laughing and slapping his back.

'Where are we going Cloud?'

Aeris called as she placed her hands firmly around Cloud. Cloud had to struggle not to let his emotions get over him as he started the bike up.

"Anywhere we feel like it Aeris… Anywhere!"

Aeris laughed as she leaned on to Cloud, her fingers twirling round Cloud's and giving it a small squeeze.

'Let's go Costa De Sol then! I want to get a tan!'

"Alright Aeris… Hang on!"

Cloud laughed as Aeris didn't hang on tight enough and almost fell off as the bike roared into life and sped off.

'It's Not Funny Cloud!'

"Haha… But it is!"

----------------------------------

Cloud smiled as Aeris fell asleep on his shoulder, all the feelings he had for her was now bursting in his chest. He wanted to tell her that… he loved her. But he couldn't muster up the courage to tell her that.

**I'll tell her when she get up… when she get up…**

Cloud muttered to himself as he clutched Aeris's hand a little more tightly. Silently they rode on, monsters even seemed to be avoiding them as not a single 1 approached the bike.

**If they world is going to end like this…at least let me tell her…**

Cloud mentally prayed as he looked back at the flower girl he loved. He was so engrossed in her sleeping visage that he didn't see what was ahead and drove straight to a dark solid form.

"Ow! What the Hell was that!"

'Cloud? Cloud?'

Cloud looked on as Aeris finally woke up and was looking kind of lost, disoriented by the fall and by losing sight of Cloud, she looked everywhere for him.

"Behind you Aeris!"

Cloud waved as the flower girl finally located him, he smiled as Aeris laughed and got up. But… when he saw the Dark Form descending from the sky, it was too late. He could only watch helplessly as Sephiroth impaled her with 1 smooth stroke with his masamune.

"NOOO! AERIS!"

Cloud screamed as Sephiroth looked over him and uttered softly.

'You… are a puppet…'

"NO!"

Cloud screamed again before he suddenly found himself on the floor of a bedroom, his bedroom.

"So… it was a dream…another dream…"

Muttering to himself, Cloud got up and went down to the kitchen to get a glass of water. The dreams about Aeris had been reoccurring for a long time. This was in fact the 5th time Aeris has appeared in his dream.

**I shouldn't have forgotten you Aeris… but… Now… Tifa is what's my life represents…**

Cloud smiled as he remember the brown haired girl smiling at him when he offered to help out at her bar: The 7th Heaven. From then on, He had been seeing Tifa everyday. He had this sneaking suspicion that Tifa feels the same way as he did too.

"I wonder Tifa is up yet…"

He mumbled again to himself as he gulped down a glass of water. It felt refreshing to his sore throat and it was a warm welcome compared to the mess he left in his sink. Groaning to himself, he mentally made a note to clean the mess up, later.

'Knock, Knock. Mr Strife?'

Cloud again scratched his head as he wondered who would call him so early in the morning.

"yes?"

'Mr. Strife… I think it would be better if you knew first…'

Cloud recognize the boy as the 1 who worked with Tifa.

"Yes?"

'Ms. Lockheart… she's… she's gone.'

**what!**

--------------------

Erm yea.. that's the prologue… wonder wad u think?

Update tomorrow.. ttyl!


	2. Work Glove!

Hmm… Received My First Flames! So touched? Lol… But then I did a spell check here… Nth was wrong… are u using British English or American English… Hmm… Or maybe it's my erm… Plot error or something…? Well… Feel Free to Tell me… Flames are a process of learning

Btw: If u do not like Cloud/Tifa then dun read… it doesn't really matter to me… but this fic isn't Cloud/Tifa anyhow.. OOPS! Spoiler!

To My 2 'Reviewers' Or Flamers Wadever Comes First….

-Throws Impaler at them- Don't say I didn't give you something!

Hehe…

Oopsies…

Disclaimer!

Rikku-Wrathie Dun own FFVII or anything, Not Cloud. Tifa or Aeris!

Wrath- THx Rikku

----------------------------------------

"What do you mean by she is gone?"

Cloud raised his voice at the poor boy in front of him, who was shivering tremendously now. Cloud noticed that and tried to keep his temper in check.

"I'm sorry… It's just so sudden… Tell me again… Slowly… what happened?"

The boy nervously nodded before repeating what he said just now.

'I-I was woken up by my mother, who said that she heard a small scream coming from Ms Lockheart's house… so I immediately rushed there with my father, but the house was alright. We didn't hear anything and when we knocked on the door trying to ask Ms Lockheart what was wrong, she didn't reply. Me dad and I thought she was sleeping so we went to sleep. B-But when I went to open up the bar, I found that the door was locked. So I asked me dad to knock down the door to check on her.'

"But you didn't found her right? Tell me… When did your mother hear the scream?"

The boy scratched his head nervously and thought for a second before shrugging his shoulders.

'I don't know…'

Cloud, agitated grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him roughly.

"You're GOT to TELL ME! Please!"

Cloud's voice was strained and rich in emotion as he gradually stopped shaking the poor boy. The boy was too surprised by the AVALANCHE leader being so shaken by his words that he didn't say anything, just stared agape at him.

Cloud Strife, the name was known all around the world as the legendary hero who saved the world when Meteor came within inches of slamming right into the planet before Holy came and smashed Meteor apart. But now he was far from the Hero he was known to be, losing his love was too much for the swordsman to bare, he had already lost his Father, Mother, watched his hometown being burned down, watched his Idol become a crazed madman, watched his best friend being killed, seeing his lost Love, Aeris being stabbed by the Crazed Sephiroth. Himself living a life of lies that almost tore him apart, he had almost forgotten the past, yet now it has came back to haunt him. Sephiroth's last words still echoed in his mind : 'You shall never be happy Cloud Strife… Never…'

**No… I will… Sephiroth… you shall control my life no more…**

'I'll ask my mother… wait a moment Mr Strife'

Cloud nodded as the boy, wriggled out of his grip and ran out of the house, presumably to his house. Cloud knew what he had to do while he was gone, what to do to get Tifa back, get his love back to him again.

-----------------------------------------------

"3am? Got it…"

Cloud thanked the boy's mother before bowing to the 2 of them and leaving their house. The cool autumn wind blew right on his face as he watched the Sun rise in front of him, countless times he had seen the Sunrise right in front of him. But now it filled him with a sense of bitterness that consumed him so readily.

**Why did I have to wait 1 more day?**

Cloud bitterly wondered as he remembered what Tifa had said to him the night before.

-Flashback-

'Cloud?'

"Yes Tif?"

Tifa smiled as Cloud looked up from washing the dishes and paid his full attention to her.

'I was wondering… business had been good for the past few weeks… so…'

Cloud scratched his head as Tifa suddenly trailed off, he had no idea what she was going to say. In fact, Cloud wanted to continue washing his dishes so that he could knock off early.

'Whether you would like to go to Costa De Sol? You know? For a holiday?'

Cloud whose mind was wandering away with thoughts of lounging in front of the Tv suddenly snapped back to reality as he heard the 2 magic words. 'Costa De Sol' and 'Holiday' dropping a dish he held in his hand, Cloud reached for Tifa and embraced her, ignoring his soapy hands.

"Of course!"

Tifa laughed at the blonde who was getting so excited over 1 small holiday.

**Guys and their childish behavior…**

'oof… Air Cloud…'

"Oops…Sorry Tifa…"

Cloud sheepishly smiled at her when he finally let her go, wiping his soapy on his apron as he did so.

'Alright…. We'll see tomorrow Cloud, you can go now. I'll finish the dishes for you…'

Tifa gave her a big smile as he undid Cloud's apron for him, making the blonde blush as he uncomfortably maneuvered out of the apron.

"Thanks Tifa… I love yar!"

as Cloud left the bar, he did not see the small blush the graced the features of Tifa.

-End-

Cloud had wanted to propose to her that very day, but the mention of the holiday totally drove it out of his mind.

**Damnit… I- I'm so weak…**

Cloud stopped as he reached the 7th Heaven, he had been so engrossed in his own thoughts that he had reached it without even noticing it. Resting his hand on the fence for a moment, Cloud swung the gate wide open and trudged straight for the front door. Eyes narrowing at what the boy's father had told him, he could safely assumed that all the doors was locked and the only way in was by the side door, which the boy's father had smashed through. But Cloud had to double check something, something that was bugging him.

**She can't have disappeared into thin air can she?**

Reaching the front door he tried to turn the knob and found it locked, Cloud had the key to the front door. But he didn't use it, instead he went for the back door which from experience should be unlocked as Tifa liked having a slight drought enter her house. Reaching the back, his hopes dived as he saw no footprints leaving the house and none entering the house either. With a slight downpour yesterday night, the ground was still slightly wet and any footprints would be immediately revealed. But there was nothing, Cloud sighed and pushed the door open. The kitchen was as usual, spotless and clean with nothing to indicate a struggle or anything. First thing Cloud did was to go straight for the safe, he knew Tifa had kept all his weapons, armor and materia in the safe.

**If she did left… she would at least have taken the Premium heart with her…**

But there was no weapon missing… except for Tifa's Work Glove. Which she had been wearing since she came back to Nibelheim. No Materia was lost as well… except the Choco/Mog materia which Cloud had give to her on his birthday.

**It makes no sense…**

Cloud's head hurt, it was too much for him to absorb for now… everything seemed to happen at one time… it was time for a change of plans.…

----------------------------

Haha… DOUBLE CHECKED MY SPELLING! NO ERROR! Lolx…


	3. Macaroni

Yea! I got a Couple of reviews! Hapy Happy! LOLX

-FreeCorpKnight- haha… -.0 Lolx

-Kira Lucus Forever- Haha.. Thx for da review.. Write longer? Try! Update Soon? YEA!

-TitanLover- OF COZ!

Where were we?

Ahh……………..

---------------------------------

Cloud sighed again, his head was throbbing madly due to the stress he had given it. He had combed Tifa's entire house for clues to her mysterious departure. Gone through the whole Kitchen, which was squeaky clean and he felt guilty to mess it up with his muddy boots. But he wouldn't have minded if Tifa would come right behind him and gave him a Final Heaven right in the kisser, at least she was here. The kitchen felt so… so silent and cold. There was even food lying on the table, further proof that her departure wasn't planned at all.

"Ergh… Macaroni…"

Cloud visibly shivered as he saw the sloppy stuff that was supposed to be food, tentatively he poked at the stuff, wanting no part of it. But he WAS hungry! Very hungry, even his stomach was making protest as he just sat there looking at the bowl of macaroni and cheese.

… **Only Once. And only course it's made by Tifa…**

Cloud finally raised his spoon and stuffed it into the bowl before lifting a huge spoonful of macaroni.

"Eew… I HATE this stuff…"

Cloud bravely took a small bite of the stuff and hurriedly swallowed, as he tasted the food.

"Taste LIKE CRAP!"

Deciding to leave Macaroni alone for the rest of his life, Cloud got up from the chair and headed over to the living room for anything, a note or a small sign of a struggle. ANYTHING.

"Tifa… why must you be so 'tidy'?"

Cloud lamented as he looked at the messed up living room in front of him. There was absolutely not much of a chance to find anything there. There were books thrown everywhere, from the sofa to the TV top. Photos albums were being placed carelessly over the living room table, mostly pictures taken while in the time of AVALANCHE. There was 1 that was taken in front of the buggy with Yuffie and Aeris in it, 1 with Red XII at Costa De Sol and another picture of Barret in Demi Form. Cloud looked at the last photo before bursting out in laughter. The bad tempered bad was so pissed off at being Demi by a Hungry that he immediately released his Ungermax limit. It not being that much of a use but still managed to kill the Hungry to everyone's surprise. Cloud sighed and was about to take the photo album and placing it with the others when a sudden freak gust of wind blew at the album, causing it to flip to another page. There on the picture was 1 picture that consisted only of him and Tifa on a grass field.

**Tifa? I… I didn't know you took that picture…**

Cloud's eyes widened as he remembered what happened that day, she had almost told him that she loved him. That time him being an oblivious jerk, which he admitted. He didn't realized it at all. But after the end of Sephiroth, he had finally realized what Tifa was stumbling to tell him about, mostly because he was having the same feeling she was at the time.

"Are you trying to tell me something Tifa?"

Cloud whispered as he gently closed that album and placed it on the shelf neatly. There was absolutely no chance that there would be anything here. Cloud scratched his head again before he went upstairs to look into her bedroom.

--------------------------------

'Mr Valentine?'

'Yes. What is it?'

The boy looked up at the dark-gunslinger on top of the roof and gulped nervously. He had never approached the so-called guardian of Nibelhiem so closely before. He knew that he defended the town and he was part of the group that saved the World, AVALANCHE. But that did not soothe his fears, Vincent still look intimidating from a distance, and he looked worse while up close. The towns people had told him that he did not always came up to guard the town, maybe a few months or weeks per year. But it was lucky that he did come out today.

'I thought you should know… Your friend… Ms Lockheart… is gone.'

Noting that his eyes narrowed at the comment, the boy took a step back nervously and he was even more frightened when he saw Vincent raising his claw.

'Gone… where?'

'We do not know sir… Mr Strife is looking for her now.'

'I understand… thank you…'

Vincent leaped down from the roof and surprisingly landed without a sound beside the boy. Whisking his cloak, Vincent Valentine made his way to Tifa's house.

**Tifa…**

--------------------------------

Cloud was meanwhile searching through Tifa's closet, his eyes covered as he did not want to embarrass himself further.

"What is this thing?"

Cloud cursed as he saw Tifa's closet being filled with a lot of Tifa's unmentionables. Blushing red, he slammed the door shut and proceeded to turn his back against it.

**I did not do that…**

Furrowing his brows, Cloud went to the only place he did not check, her piano. Sitting on the seat, he played Tifa's favorite tune in hope that something would pop out from it, like the Final Heaven Manual. But all that came out was 1 gil.

"A gil…"

frustrated Cloud slammed hard on the piano, only to get rewarded by having a heavy book drop from the piano head and falling on Cloud's spiky hair.

"Grr…"

'Cloud…'

"What!"

Cloud turned back and saw to his surprise, the 1 person he would never expect to see : Vincent Valentine.

"Vincent? Why are you here?"

'For the same reason you are here… to find out Tifa's whereabouts…'

Cloud blushed as he realized that it was a stupid question he just asked.

"Right… sorry bout that Vince…"

'It's Vincent…'  
Vincent immediately corrected him as he stood stoically as always behind him.

'Did you find anything?'

"No… the only thing I gathered that she wasn't taken forcefully yet she did not expect to leave… her bed was not done and food was left on the table."

Vincent nodded in response and the ex-turk remained silent before replying.

'There was a minor incurrence here… the books in her living room… it was scattered unnaturally… it was fortunate that you did not re arrange all the books.'

"Why? Why is it unnatural?"

'… it seemed thrown in a fashion that resembles a twister's devastation. It is just a theory of course… but I suspect that something has happened here… something even Chaos do not recognize.'

Cloud could only slump his shoulders in defeat as he pondered bout what Vincent has said.

**It can't be… not Tifa…**

-----------

TADA! Lolx..


	4. FLy VINCENT!

BOOYAKA!

Harlow People! Didn't get any review today.. feel.. Unloved.. haha… But I'm still updating coz FreeCorpKnight asked me too.. Yea well…

Todays' Chappie is gonna involve Cloud leaving Nibelhiem… and meeting someone he seen before.. NO SPOILERS!

-------------

'You are leaving?'

Vincent inquired from the blonde haired swordsman in front of him, in the recent days later of Tifa's departure, he had lost a lot of weight. It was obvious to most people that he was pining for his love.

**Such… Devotion to his loved one…**

"Yes… Vincent. Help Keep Nibelheim safe while I'm gone."

The gun-slinger returned his handshake and nodded to him as he smiled at him for perhaps the last time. The smile was strained, tears were again welling up in his eyes and Vincent was powerless to stop them. To think that such a strong man, the leader of the group that defeated Sephiroth would be so traumatized by such an incident.

… **Cloud… Tifa… you two do not deserve this…**

Vincent pitied the 2 of them, it was worse that their hometown was burned down and being rebuilt as a fake by Shinra, they had to be torn apart again so soon and right at the moment when Cloud was about to propose to her. Vincent had remembered how Cloud had broken down soon after he heard that Tifa was, to his opinion being taken away by some strong, unknown force.

**Chaos… are you certain?**

-Yes. The Scent… is different from normal Humans.-

Vincent sighed again as he saw Cloud emerge from his house, he had packed nothing beside his Buster Sword and a couple of materia with him. Most of his materia and armor was in the Nibelhiem mansion but Cloud had declined Vincent getting his Ultima Weapon for him.

'I'll be fine' was his response when Vincent insisted on him taking the weapon.

The Whole village was there to greet Cloud when he was about to leave, they were clearly not happy that their hero was leaving the town. But they knew that it was inevitable and they all gave him a great sendoff, which included the new mayor of Nibelhiem giving Cloud a new piece of equipment, the Darkness cloak. Which would grant the user a temporary form of invisibility in the dark itself.

'Cloud… Return soon… With Tifa.'

"Vincent… I will… Trust Me…"

'Where are you going first?'

"The people of Gongaga had reported monsters invading them again… so I might want to check it out after I visit Nanaki."

'…I see…'

Vincent nodded but he was taken aback when the town people screamed at something behind him and Cloud. Spinning around, the 2 of them was taken aback at what stared down at them.

"A Materia Keeper… what is it doing here?"

'I have no idea… but first… let's take of it…'

Cloud nodded as he drew the Buster sword from it's scabbard while Vincent pulled out Death Penalty from it's holster and from then on. The Battle began!

--------------------------------

"Vincent… Take it out from the back…"

'…'

When Cloud did not hear Vincent utter a word from his command, he took it that the ex-turk was already in position and he, uttering a battle cry, rushed straight at the Materia Keeper. The Materia Keeper did not move, not even bat it's eyelid at the human that was rushing towards it. That mere thought of a monster looking down at him was enough to make Cloud's blood boil.

**I'm the one that…Defeated Spehiroth… Killed the Midgar Zolom… Defeated Ruby Weapon… WILL 1 BE AFRAID OF YOU!**

"BRAVER!"

Cloud leaped into the air right in front of the Materia Keeper and slammed the Buster Sword right into the Monster's front, nearly bisecting it in half. Screaming In Pain, it released a series electric charges at Cloud which steadily grow in intensity and power. With his Buster Sword deeply imbedded in the monster's front, Cloud was unable to get away and took the full brunt of the attack.

"Now Vincent!"

Cloud gritted his teeth and waited for the attack to recede as he continued his tight grip on the Buster Sword. He will never let it go for anything in the world, it was his only memento of his best friend Zack, or to be specific. His last gift from the deceased warrior. Hearing a cry of pain from the Materia Keeper and a short click behind him, he assumed that Vincent had hit his mark on the monster and he smiled even as another series of electricity caused his whole body to twist in pain.

Vincent from behind looked in concern as Cloud's body again twitched in pain as the Beast released Trine again. Looking again at the Death penalty, Vincent fired a 2nd shot at the Monsters right side and was gratified to see a minor explosion of gore from the area.

**Must Have Hit something…**

-Hehe… Kill Valentine!-

Hearing Chaos's voice in him, Vincent felt a small twinge of guilt that almost caused him to lose focus and drop Death Penalty.

**I… shouldn't kill again… It would be another sin…**

'Mister Valentine!'

Vincent heard somebody called him and he shot a sideway glance to the source of the voice. His Eyes widened as he saw the small boy that called him to find Cloud looking at him, his eyes hopeful.

'Go Mister Valentine! Help Mister Strife!'

**That's right… I… Kill… To Save people… Not to condemn people…**

Nodding at the boy, he re-holstered Death Penalty and took out QuickSilver. It was not the most perfect gun in terms of firepower but it was fast and when used correctly, deadly. Noticing that the Materia Keeper always have 2 tentacles waving over it's head when using Trine, Vincent quickly closed the distance between it and him while shooting a few rounds at it successively freeing Cloud and even blinding it as he burst open it's left eye.

"Vincent…"

Seeing that Cloud caught on to what he was doing, he nodded and Cloud ran again to the Keeper and slashed it's side causing minor wounds while Vincent dodged it's desperate attempts to kill the 2 of them. Vincent fired round after round into the Monster's body but it kept on recovering from it's wounds, worse it was charging for another Trine spell. If the Spell connected straight to Cloud's Buster Sword or Vincent's claw, it was eminent that the Warrior was going to be killed.

"Vince! Now!"

Vincent turned his gaze to Cloud and he gave him a small grin when he realized what he was about to do.

'Be right there…'

Vincent fired 1 last shot at the monster before holstering Quicksilver and again equipping himself with Death Penalty. Taking the blonde warrior's cue, he released a small Fire2 Spell to buy time as he went over to where Cloud was waiting for him.

"Ready?"

'Yes.'

Cloud did not take offence of the older warrior's flat tone as Vincent placed his entire weight on his Buster Sword. What he was going to do was perhaps the riskiest move he had ever attempted, but it was also going to be the most awe-inspiring 1 as well.

"BLADE BEAM!"

Mustering all his strength, Cloud raised his Sword like a lever and it in turn propelled Vincent high into the air, with the same momentum he had, Cloud slammed his sword right at the ground, unleashing a shockwave the sped straight for the Materia Keeper.

Vincent, propelled by Cloud's blade, flew high into the air. With his red cloak whipping around him, he appeared to be the Angel of Death, complete with his golden feral eyes.

Getting the target in sight, he unloaded several rounds, the bullets impacting deeply with the added momentum of gravity. With his added-effect + Death Materia, it was easy for his bullets to penetrate the Materia Keeper's body. Taking special pains, he fired straight for it's weak points, successfully blinding it and firing off it's tentacles that had brought so much pain on Cloud.

Even with his attacks bringing pain to the monster, Vincent knew it's not enough.

It ain't over…'

Looking down, he saw Cloud's beam tear through the monster's skin, ripping through it's shell and cutting through its vitals

**I stand corrected… It's over…**

--------------------------

Watching the materia Keeper being sliced into 2 wasn't enough as it's body started moving again even thou it was partially mince meat.

Vincent continued to fire into the wiggling halves, the pieces refusing to die. 'Such unnatural behavior, denying death even when wounded so bad...'

Right before he landed, Vincent fired his last bullet to where the head was, the heavy round blowing straight through the skull and turning its brains into mush

"Good Job Vincent…"

Cloud gave him a smile as the ex-turk walked back with the same indifferent look in his face.

"You aren't hurt are you?"

'No. I need to talk to you Cloud… Privately.'

Cloud raised his eyebrow at Vincent's piercing glare. Shrugging he pulled out a cure Materia and muttered 'Cure 1'.

"What isit?"

'Cloud… that Beast… it's blood was infused was Mako…'

"WHAT!"

The crowd near the 2 of them flinched and each and every1 of them turned to look at the 2 heroes who again saved them.

"Sorry! Are you sure?"

'Yes… that's why it can regenerate so quickly…'

"…Alright… Thanks Vincent…"

'HEY YOU 2 A#! Look UP!'

Vincent sighed as he recognized the voice, there was only 1 person who would utter such profanities and so frequently. Cid Highwind.

"Yo! CID!"

'GET UP HERE A# SPIKE! You 2 VAMP! ARE YOU GETTING YOU'RE A# IN!'

'No Cid… I'm staying…'

'SUIT YOURSELF!'

Cloud shook his head as he grabbed hold of the rope ladder that Cid lowered down.

"Bye Vince…"

'It's Vincent… and Yes… Good Bye Cloud…'

Cloud grinned and he pat Vincent slightly on his back before the HighWind started up and the 2 of them disappeared into the clouds.

**GoodBye… Cloud**

----------------

Hehe

DONE!


	5. Shera?

-sobs-

Another Flame…

Oh well… WADEVER!

Lolx…

Thought I had a regard for Cloudlovers… maybe I lost my respect for them now.. Oh well… NOT MY lost.. hehe…

But yea… description sux..

Btw: I defeated Sehpy.. and Ruby and… Got KOTR mAStered…. Erm… oh yea… drugged Cloud to max atk morphing the Tank at Gongaga.

HAH!

Oh Yea… My Spelling errors are getting less no?

Alright.. It is NOT a Clo/Tif…. If MAY seem like 1…

But it's not.. So dun make ur judgements so quickly… bout the plot… it's not there yet… DUH…

On with the fic

Cheers

------------------------------

'So A# Spike… What's up? Calling me like there was a fire in your house or something? I almost hit Shera while getting out of Bed for your F#ing CALL!'

Cid shouted back at him as he took another drag from his cigarette, his hair disheveled a little as he leaned on the Venus Gospel.

Scratching his head again, Cloud gave Cid a lopsided grin as he looked casually over the deck at the fields that was rapidly speeding away from view.

"Sorry bout That Cid… Is Shera alright?"

'She's Fine! As fine as can be!'

Cloud spun around as he heard a familiar voice call behind him, it sounded feminine but hidden in the tone was altogether another threat.

'Hi Cloud, hope Cid here never gave you any trouble. Did you Cid?'

Shera Highwind strolled causally up to Cloud and smiled sweetly at him, her hands tucked behind her white coat she looked just like a pretty flower. Wearing her hair in a ponytail she laughed lightly as Cloud stared at her, mouth wide open.

'Cloud! Stop staring at me like that!'

'The woman is right Spike!'

'Cid!'

Shera frowned and promptly gave Cid a small slap on his shoulder before grabbing the Cigarette from his mouth and stuffed it all out.

'DAMN WOMAN! STOP THAT!'

Cloud watched from the sides as the wife-husband bicker started, he did not want any part of this family squabble. He still had the scars from his previous encounter.

-Flashback-

'Cid! Stop Smoking!'

Vincent and Cloud looked on from the sides as Shera, who had been the quiet, lovely young lady suddenly exploded in front of them. After it was made clear the Shera's wrath was not directed at the 2 of them, they had made good their opportunity to escape.

Cid was not 1 to back down that easily and how the 2 of them was screaming at each other at the top of their voices.

'DAMNIT SHERA! I do whatever I WANT!'

'NO!'

Shera this time actually looked as thou she was about to hit Cid as her face went red with fury, this Cloud gathered as he watched on, safely from the window at Cid's house.

**Get outta there Cid…**

Cloud prayed for the older man's life as he knew how dangerous woman can be, glancing to the young lady, Tifa beside him proved his point.

'GET HIM SHERA! SHOW HIM YOUR'RE RIGHT!'

Tifa was actually egging Shera on while Vincent looked on, indifferent to the situation.

'Cloud… you should stop them…'

It was Vincent who suggested that, Cloud would never be so dumb to volunteer himself to stop the match of the year in front of him.

"Oh No…"

Tifa raised his eyebrows as she turned her attention away from the fight to see an interesting phenomenon happening in front of her. Cloud was actually being a coward!

**This might be Fun!**

Tifa immediately walked beside Vincent and purposely linked hands with him just to mock Cloud a little.

'Cloud I'm sorry Cloud… I like Vincent better… I always liked the strong silent type of guys… you know? At least Vincent isn't a COWARD….'

Tifa winked and snuggled closer to Vincent while Cloud stared for a while before shooting Vincent a death glare. Vincent remained silent throughout the whole incident, thou when Tifa snuggled close to him, his eyes did widen a bit wider.

**Hehe… this is perfect… Cloud… I never knew you could be so jealous… hehe…**

Tifa snickered as Cloud grumpily strode in to stop the fight.

"Alright! This has gone to far! Shera! Cid!"

Cloud raised his voice and tried to get Shera and Cid's attention, but didn't succeed unfortunately as he saw a teacup whizzing threatening to his head.

"Holy…"

Cloud barely got out of the way as he bent his back forcefully to dodge the projectile that's bent on ending his life prematurely. (Think Matrix P)

"CUT IT OUT!"

Cloud tried to get the bedlam to stop as he tried his all famous "Almighty Leader Voice" that had cowed even the Shinra soldiers. But it no use to Shera, who promptly whacked Cloud over the head with a broom.

"That Hurt!"

'GOOD!'

Shera screamed at Cloud before whacking Cloud again, this time at the stomach. She was beyond angry, it was the Wrath of Chaos + Sephiroth together.

**Retreat!**

Cloud quickly got out of the battle field when Shera was distracted by Cid trying to escape to the roof.

'Oh NO YOU DON'T! GET DOWN HERE!'

**Never again…**

-End-

'Cloud? Cloud!'

Cloud snapped out of his trance when he noticed Shera tapping him on his shoulder.

"Sorry Shera…"

'Nevermind that Spike. So tell me! What's with the rush!'

Cloud sighed, he did not want to open his wound again, but he felt indebt to Shera and Cid.

"Is Tifa… she's gone… Missing"

'WHAT!'

Shera and Cid shouted in unison and Cloud winced as the 2 of them immediately ganged up on him.

'What did you do SPIKE?'

'CLOUD! How, What did you do!'

"I didn't do nothing! She just disappeared!"

'No one disappears without reason Cloud…'

Shera calmly stated as she stared into his eyes, eyes that instantly made him look away in guilt and pain.

"I'm sorry… I-I'm… sorry…. I could not… I'm sorry…"

Cloud broke down for the 2nd time in 2 days as Cid and Shera looked on helplessly, at lost to what to do.

'Damnit… Spike… It ain't your fault…'

'Cloud…'

Cid exchanged a look with Shera, their brawl forgotten and they embraced Cloud, like a father might do with a son. Cloud for a moment resisted their touch, but later he gave in and cried on Shera's shoulder.

---------------

'Damn Spike…'

Cid growled as he placed the younger man on the highwind's medical cabin.

'Cid? Look's like you're soft hearted after all…'

'Damnit Shera… Spike… we've been through a lot.. figured I owed that bastard something…'

Shera just smiled as she gave Cid a small peck on his cheek.

'You do… You do…'

------------------------

'Cloud?'

"mmf… Tifa?"

'No… I'm sorry… Wake Up Cloud.'

Cloud groggily rubbed his eyes as he squinted at the figure peering at him.

"Shera? Good Morning Shera."

Cloud managed a smile as he sat up from his bed, head still a little sleepy.

'Good Morning Cloud… We're at Cosmo Canyon now.'

"Oh… Is Nanaki home?"

'yes… we're been here for a few hours now.'

"What! Oh.. I'm sorry… you should have woken me up Shera…"

Shera laughed while she handed over a cup of tea to Cloud.

'Have some tea? You look so peaceful sleeping that I couldn't wake you up.'

"Thanks Shera… No really… you should've woke me…"

'It wasn't my idea… It was Cid's idea… that old softie…'

"That old geezer? I wouldn't have guessed it…"

Shera laughed once again before placing her hand on Cloud's shoulder.

'Find her Cloud… I believe you…'

"Shera… Thanks.. and I will."

'Don't get yourself hurt…'

"Shera… you're acting like my mother now!"

'Why can't I?'

Cloud choked on his tea when Shera said that, coughing loudly he tried to clear his throat to see Shera laughing at him.

'I was joking with you Cloud… Be safe… and Bring her back.'

"yes Shera…"

Cloud couldn't resist another wisecrack before he got off his bed, it was just too tempting.

"I'll miss you mum…"

'Silly boy… I'll miss you too…'

and the 2 of them burst into laughter once more.

Placing the Buster Sword back into his pack, Cloud turned and gave Shera 1 last hug before jumping out of the HighWind.

"Bye Shera… Take care of yourself…"

'Cloud… You too… you too…'

Cloud grinned before he launched himself into mid-air, letting gravity take him down. He landed surprisingly softly and he winced a little as Nanaki gave a howl as he caught side of him.

'Cloud! It's Nice to see you again!'

"It's nice to see you too… Nanaki."

---------------

Is it nice?

I like Shera… She's such a nice lady… -sob-


	6. Be Brave Nanaki!

Hey! I'm writing this at school now… hehe…

Am veri anxious to get this chappie uP!

Alright..

The author does not own Final Fantasy… Which u all SHLD KNOW!

Unfortunately, I forgot to put my disclaimer for like… 3 chapters now…

Bothered by The Flames I have… total is… 3 to 8.. HAH I'm LEADIN! Lolx…

It's a way of life I guess

On with da Fic!

Cheers!

---------------------

'Cloud… You' are not kidding me… Tifa is really gone?'

Cloud sighed as he again tried to make it clear to Bugenhagen that Tifa was really missing and that he did not make her left his house.

**Old people sometimes are hysterical…**

Cloud thought to himself bitterly as he felt threatened under the non-wavering eyes of Bugenhagen, the old warrior had stopped floating about and instead chose to fix Cloud under his stare.

'What have you done Cloud? To make such a beautiful young lady mad at you!'

Bugenhagen muttered something that consisted with the words 'young people these days' and 'don't believe it' in it.

"Grandfather! I told you I had nothing to do with Tifa's disappearance! All I want to know now is that… is there a slight, even a slight chance that… she was taken away by a new source of power? The lifestream should have reflected that wouldn't it?"

Nanaki growled beside Cloud in agreement.

'He's right… the lifestream should provide us with clues to whether something has emerged from the planet, like the Weapons or maybe Jenova.'

Bugenhagen paused for a while and he furrowed his brows in deep concentration, seemingly to recall something.

'Both of you are right… I should have sense some disturbance in the lifestream it self… Let's see now… Nanaki… where is the lever?'

'To your right grandfather…'

Nanaki whispered to Cloud as soon as Bugenhagen turned away from them, his ears folded back in embarrassment.

'Grandfather is… getting old Cloud… his memory fails sometime…'

Cloud gave Nanaki a grin before patting him on his shoulder.

"Everyone get's old Nanaki… Even Him… but he had a happy life… do not worry bout him…"

Nanaki paused for a while before looking back at him with mournful eyes, Cloud's heart sank a little as he saw the real Red XII… the real Nanaki who was really just a teenager and who is just as confused as each and everyone of them.

'I do not want him to go… I still want to talk to him… learn more about the planet…'

Nanaki whimpered, but softly so that Bugenhagen could not hear him. Cloud was confused once more, he had came here to get some help and now… he was the one giving help to the oldest member of his group, the Defender of Cosmo Canyon. Red XII.

**Oh To Hell with it! It's not a crime to help people**

Tentatively raising his hand, he patted Nanaki on his head and whispered to him.

"When… it is his time… you must be brave… he would want you to… even if a person's gone… it does not mean that he is gone forever… he is always watching you… Always watching over you. Just like your father… Seto… he's always there… So Nanaki… you must be brave. For Him and Seto…"

Nanaki did not respond to his answer, he just slightly paused and raise up his paw to Cloud's shoulder.

'You are indeed the leader of all of us Cloud Strife… I've been in this planet for… over 50 years… and I've never figured that out… Thank you…'

Cloud grinned at him before grabbing his paw in a high-5.

"You're welcome Nanaki…"

'Ah! There it is!'

Bugenhagen shouted triumphantly as he finally located the lever and pulled it down, activating the machine.

The Planet suddenly appeared right in front of Cloud, without Meteor it looked very tranquil and very peaceful. But as Cloud paused to admire the beauty of his home, his planet. The entire scene changed to a swirling mass of energy, he knew that that was the lifestream, the source of life on the planet.

'There doesn't seem to be any changes Bugenhagen…"

'Yes there is young man…'

Bugenhagen waved his hands impatiently as he pointed at 1 area in the lifestream.

'This is over Gongaga… and here… is near Mt Condor, Junon and Midgar. There had been resurgences of lifestream activity there…'

"Resurges? Does that mean that there is really another force of power awakening?"

Cloud stiffened as he mentally thought of the Greatest Shinra General ever, Sephiroth. He still shudders at how he had once controlled him.

…**we are so alike… yet different…**

'No… Not another source of Power… it is more of… an infection, plague or maybe an invasion.'

"I do not get what you are saying…"

Cloud scratched his head while he got up from where he was and walked over to the model of the lifestream. The information was to much for him to absorb and he had to shake his head to clear his mind. Peering into the orb, Cloud mentally formed a map of the planet and was surprised to see that the areas where the lifestream is most active did no include either Nibelhiem or Wutai.

'Cloud… Grandfather means that it is not a planned activity… but instead the Lifestream is producing more monsters than usual. And that the monsters, due to the increase in exposure to the lifestream… Mako had infused them with more powers then before… Most of the monsters die of Mako poisoning… but those that survive is very dangerous…'

"I know…"

Cloud raised his gloved hand to elaborate his point as it showed a couple of claw marks on it from his encounter with the Materia keeper.

"The Materia keeper was infused with the powers of a Restore Materia… it was able to regen itself even after being sliced in half…"

Nanaki's eyes perked up as he listened to Cloud elaborate his battle with the Menace.

'I have been facing the same problem… monsters seemed to be getting stronger… Thankfully the Northern Crater had not been exposed to the lifestream… imagine the Dark Dragons getting another dose of Power…'

Bugenhagen nodded as he once again fixed his penetrating on Cloud and he sighed a little.

'I'm sorry… there is nothing… nothing that really happened at Nibelheim…the only clue that I can offer you is that… during Tifa's disappearance… within the timeframe itself… there was a very massive surge of lifestream all round the world… especially Junon and Gongaga…'

Cloud felt his hopes drop to a whole new low, the place which he expected to be the most helpful turned out to be not… it was a great blow to him and his shoulders sagged. Clutching his head, he did not speak even when Nanaki prodded him with his paws.

"Tifa…where are you…"

Nanaki could feel his leaders anguish even from a distance away, he watched not knowing what to do as Cloud just sank down to his knees and refused to get up. It seemed to be the end of the world for him.

'Cloud… I-I heard something… There was a sighting of her… from a tourist that came to Cosmo Canyon… he says that he saw Tifa at Gongaga… but…'

Cloud immediately jolted back to life as he grabbed Nanaki by the scruff of his collar, his eyes gleaming with energy and his voice hopeful he shook Nanaki.

"Is that true? Is what you say Really true? Do not lie to me Nanaki!"

'Y-Yes… But you know how tourists are…'

Nanaki trailed off as he saw how excited Cloud was at the news of Tifa, he grinned at him with his usual energy and he grabbed Bugenhagen and started dancing with him, much to Bugenhagen's disgust. But Nanaki knew he didn't mind, his words were as good as unspoken as he saw how happy Cloud was.

**It is enough… let it be like that… just for now…**

------------------------------------

"Ow! Who isit!"

Cloud cursed as he felt a foreign weight landing right on top of him and knocking all the air out his lungs.

'Good morning Cloud!'

"Eh? Nanaki? What are you doing this early?"

'Early? It is 1pm Cloud!'

"1pm! God…"

Cloud groaned and promptly dropped back into his pillow, his head throbbing again as he had woken up too fast again.

"Why do I have the tendency to sleep for soo long?"

Cloud asked to no one in particular but Nanaki cheerfully growled a reply.

'Maybe it is due to the fact that you passed out yesterday and I had to drag you back to my cot with my teeth?'

Cloud eyes widened as he remembered what happened yesterday and he groaned again while covering his face.

"Damn… sorry Nanaki…"

Red XII merely grinned and growled as he grab Cloud's buster sword from the table and plopped it in his lap.

'uhm… fere… fou fo….'

"thanks… is Grandfather ready?"

'Yes… he's waiting for you Cloud…'

"I guess I have to go now…"

Grabbing his cloak, Cloud hastily grabbed a few X-potions from the table and quickly took a flying leap from the top of the observatory.

"WHOA! DAMN!"

Cloud's angry roar vibrated throughout the whole observatory as he had obviously forgotten about the long drop that waited for him below. Nanaki ran out when he heard the voice to see what was going on, when he did he barely could contain his laughter.

'Cloud! I never knew you were so…. Ahem… Never mind!'

Nanaki shouted as he watch the tiny speck that was Cloud fall from view.

**Hope it doesn't damage his head…**

--------------------

Bugenhagen had seen a lot of things in his long life, seen the attack of the Gi tribe, seen Meteor crashing towards the planet but he had never seen a person come crashing down from Cosmos Canyon like that.

'Who are you? Do you come in peace?'

"Very Funny Bugenhagen…"

'That's odd… you sound like Cloud…'

"Course I'm CLOUD!"

'Cloud? What are yon doing there? Who came crashing down?'

"Me… I misjudged the fall…"

'And you're still alive? Incredible…'

"…"

Cloud did not respond to Bugenhagen's comment, in fact he was pretty surprised that he had survived the fall.

**Let's not do that again…**

Cloud mentally reminded himself that he had to watch his step as he climbed onto his bike, the bike he had left here long ago.

"Say Goodbye to Nanaki for me…"

'Goodbye Cloud…'

"Goodbye Bugenhagen…"

Cloud started the engine, gave the Old Guardian of Cosmos canyon a small wave before revving the engine and speeding away in the distance.

----------------------

Lolx.. again so fast?


	7. My BIKE!

Lolx… Harlow

Bit late time or an update… but coz I haf exams..

NEED TO STUDY!

Haha…

-------------------------

"I must be crazy…"

Cloud muttered to himself again as he found himself in a battle with seemingly the 500th battle with a group of Gagighandi.

"Correction… They are crazy…"

Cloud was pissed off with them, the Gagighandi's never seemed to get it. He was wearing a ribbon, and as any Final Fantasy Player or Warrior should know, negates all status abnormalies. But still they kept using stone stare, trying to petrify Cloud and smash his frozen form to bits.

"… You're wasting my time!"

Roaring Cloud swung his buster sword and cleave off one of the Gagighandi's head, it spewed green blood before collapsing on Cloud's feet, sadly for him and maybe the Gagighandis. The others never got the hint and continued to use Stone stare instead of even swinging it's tail in defense.

"So much for the material poisoning theory…"

Even if the Gagighandi had been mutated and is stronger than usual, Cloud couldn't see any difference in them. They were in fact more weak than ever before, it former defensive scales had devolved to become a smooth skin that covered it's entire body.

"… You just don't get it do you?"

Cloud shouted at them but even if they knew what was going on they didn't give any indication, muttering to himself bout monsters and their seemingly suicidal tendencies he raised the buster sword and focused on one of the orbs that was embedded in it.

"ULTIMA!"

True to his words, from the earth came a green mist that enveloped the entire battlefield in front of him and as the Gagighandi looked all around in confusion the mist suddenly shrieked as thou the planet was crying out and ripped all of them into half.

"…That should teach them…"

Cloud muttered as he slung the buster sword back into his backpack and slung it over his shoulder, turning he spied where he had left his bike and as soon as he could clearly see it, he cursed out loud.

"WHAT! DAMN!"

His bike was turned to stone, the Gagighandi had obviously wanted to take revenge on him and they did it.

"of all the evil and despicable things they had to do… THEY BUSTED MY BIKE!"

Cloud raged as he poked the piece of rock that was supposed to be his bike. Frustrated he kicked his bike and was only rewarded by injured big toe.

"A#ING THINGS"

Cloud cried out all the profanities in his own dictionary to describe the Gagighandi monsters that did this. Looking back at the area where he had killed about 2 dozens of the monster he was surprised to see about twice the number there.

"What the…"

Rubbing his eyes he tried to make the Gagighandis disappear but it unfortunately failed.

As he watched, the reason for this explosion of the species suddenly came to light, the pieces of Gagighandi that Ultima had left behind was wriggling and squirming to regenerate into new Gagighandis.

"… So that's the new power?"

As the Gagighandis advanced towards him, Cloud did not show any emotions until they were 2 feet infront of him, brushing back his hair, Cloud gave them a bloodthirsty grin and roared.

"Come and get some you bloody son of a…."

The Gagighandi nodded, acknowledging the challenge and they all charged forward to… Use Stone Stare…

Cloud almost fell down in laughter as he saw all of them focusing their beams upon him.

**Still as dumb as ever…**

Shaking his head he rushed forward and sank his blade into one of the monsters and dragged the weapon down to cleave it in half. Blood rained down from the Monster as it's body was literally lifted up with his enormous strength. Looking back, Cloud was gratified to see that most of the Gagighandis had backed off, seeing the enormous power of this one human.

"…don't you want me?"

As Cloud took a step straight at the opposition, it took 1 step back as well. Seemingly mimicking Cloud's move in exactly the opposite way the monsters lowered their claws as Cloud raised his and raised their claws when he lowered his Buster sword.

"HEY! I'm NOT playing Simon says with you!"

They didn't reply and Cloud never expected them to anyway, with his patience worn off, Cloud charged straight at them, swinging his buster sword like a great axe. Running into the midst of them, Cloud swung the Buster Sword left and right, cutting of appendages like they were made of paper. With an enraged man in the midst of them, the Gagighandi finally broke and ran.

"Oh NO!"

not willing to let his prized 'toy' to escape, Cloud grabbed one of them by it's tail and hauled it back, the Gagighandi squirming to get away. Leaping over it's body, Cloud quickly slashed it horizontally across it's flank before giving chase to the other monsters.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR MY BIKE!"

-----------------

Deep in Gongaga…

Monsters awaken…

And the only person that was standing in the way of them… was a solitary villager.

He armed himself with only a small pickaxe but he never wavered or hesitated even as all around him lay his fellow villagers who had tried to defend the village.

'You will NOT pass…'

he shouted at all the Kimara Bugs that was advancing towards him, but he knew that was false, he would fall and they would advance over. His only that he had brought some time for the children and woman to escape.

**Leviathan bless them….**

He didn't know what was going on, why the Kimara Bugs suddenly multiplied so rapidly and even formed an army to invade the town.

All he knew was that he had volunteered to attempt and slow the Invasion, even a minute would buy time for them.

'TAKE THAT!'

Screaming he slammed the pickaxe over one of the bug's head and smiled as it's bulbous head burst and it's brain slowly tricking out of it's skull. Taking heart in his attack he prepared for another swing and gasped when another Kimara Bug pierced it's front leg straight through his chest. Grasping his chest, the man swung the pickaxe and smashed the bug's head clean off, his vision swimming he staggered back and sighed as he knew that his end was near.

'Sonic…'

his eyes widened in surprise as another voice called out from the darkness, a form suddenly sped forward and slashed 2 times vertically across the Kimara Bug, it's head cut clean off, the Kimara Bug gave 1 last shriek before collapsing in front of him.

'Who is it?'

With his last breath he called out to the form who was standing in front of him.

'… Must I answer?'

'No… but can you… promise me something?'

'… you are defending your village… I assume you want me to do so as well…'

'Yes… will you… help?'

'First… why are you going to battle knowing it's hopeless?'

'… there is no reason… it's my duty to defend my loved place…'

The cloaked figure stayed silent, his features never changing even as more Kimara bugs started to gather behind him.

'… will you?'

he gave 1 last croak before his eyes widen in pain, the cloaked man stayed silent before giving him a small nod.

'Tell me your name… I want to remember it…'

'My name is… Wu… I'm from the Village of Gongaga…'

'Wu… I shall defend your village with my life… I promise you…'

'Make sure… you keep your word…'

Wu gave him a small smile before his body spasm and his body stilled. The cloaked man placed his hand over his eyes and closed it, his voice shallow he swore :

'I'll honour my word… for you… warrior from Gongaga… I… … shall not let 1 monster lay a step in your village.'

reaching into his sheathe, he drew out a gleaming blade and pointed it at a single Kimara Bug.

'You… shall not pass…'

His eyes blazed with fury as the Kimara Bug took 1 casual step towards him, almost mocking him as it clacked it's pincers at him.

'…'

without saying anything he sped towards the offending monster and dispatched off it with 1 stroke, following that he leapt, like a falcon over the whole mob of Kimara bugs. Drawing his blade again, he used his momentum and sliced through half of them with ease, the rest of the bugs he simply took care of them each with a single stroke across it's abdomen. Even with bug juices spewing all over him, he never ceased or never lowered his pace. He simply cut through them with a vengeance. At his feet first lay 10 foes, then 20. The body count started to accumalate but the army never seemed to cease as he drove his blade deeper and deeper into the mob.

'… they are not advancing…'

that part was true as all the Kimara Bug was now focusing it's target on the 1 person that had slain a quarter of it's numbers, maybe even more.

Seeing that it's useless to take the man 1 on 1, the Kimara Bugs regrouped and retreated a few steps.

'you are not fighting?'

It was not a question, but a statement as he pointed the blade at them. Far from that as from all the Kimara Bugs came a steady stream of spiderweb that wound themselves all over him trying to trap him.

Even with all the spiderweb all around him, there was not even a flicker of emotions from him. Even with Kimara Bugs all advancing towards him, there was nothing shown on the face of the man that he was scared.

'…Pathetic…'

All the Kimara bugs suddenly paused and clicked their pincers nervously as they sensed a dangerous aura gathering around the figure. It was a bloodthirsty aura, wanting to kill and it bristled with murderous intent.

'Cross Raid…'

the cocoon burst apart as a gleaming blade was released from it's sheathe, spinning furiously in a tight arc, it sowed destruction to the Kimara bugs as it sliced through all of them like an avenging spirit.

Finally when it returned to it's owner, all the Kimara Bugs were gone for a permanent holiday in Hades Realm.

'To you… Wu…'

bringing his blood-stained blade to his lips, he briefly kissed it before placing it's edge on Wu's body.

'To a great warrior…'

-----------------

YEA! Done… at friends house.. LOLX


	8. Facing the Squeaky General

Harlow..

Exams are here…

Sigh……….

Who cares!

On with the fic!

--------------------

"… Damn those stupid…"

Cloud had not gotten over what happened to his bike and he was venting his frustrations on everything that came before him. Touch Mes, Golems… Everything that blocked Cloud's way was liable to become mince meat. Already his armor was stained with Monster's blood and each one of them smelt horrible.

"Mako… definitely Mako… the touch me have a transform material poisoning…"

Cloud pulled out his ribbon and grinned, it had saved his life countless times and now it was again doing it's job. Not letting any Touch Me get at Cloud.

"I was lucky… they know Demi2 now as well…with FrogSong and everything… I'm not surprised that Gongaga wasn't burned down by now…"

Looking back, he saw Cosmo Canyon in the distance and even further back, The Nibel Mountains. All he could think of was Tifa, what he would do when he find her and what she will do after that. Rummaging in his pocket, he again pulled out the small box and flipped it open.

"Tifa… When I find you… I'm gonna make you my wife…"

Cloud grinned sheepishly as he imagined Tifa's face when he popped the question to her. His spirits much lighter now, Cloud once again scanned in front of him for the elusive village that was Gongaga.

"I must be getting fat…"

Cloud grumbled again as he complained about the load he was about to carry, the Touch Mes have dropped countless numbers of Impalers and he was unwillingly to let this opportunity past by him and he picked up all of them. What he didn't count on was that he would encounter more than a 100 Touch Mes and now he had a hundred impalers in his bagpack.

"You're punishing me aren't you?"

Cloud muttered to himself as he tossed a couple of Impalers out of his bag and into the dirt. Hearing a cry of surprise behind him, he turned and was shocked to see an entire Calvary of soldiers marching towards him.

'Is that… Cloud strife?'

Cloud heard someone mutter his name and he groaned, the least he want now is to be caught up in some publicity stunt.

'Erm… Mr Strife? Mr Cloud Strife?'

Sighing he grabbed his Buster Sword and saluted the young soldier.

"Yes…"

'Eep! It IS you! Please sir… The General wants to see you.'

The soldier bowed deeply to him and gestured for Cloud to follow him, rolling his eyes a little he did so.

**I'm not that much of a bigshot…**

**--------------------**

"I knew it… I JUST knew it…"

complaining silently to himself, Cloud sat at the campsite while he waited for the whole calvary to proceed on. The small meeting had been what Cloud had expected, the General had welcomed Cloud in warmly and started trying to persuade him to join his small force to march straight for Midgar, where Shinra members were still active. He had refused his offer as he did not want to involved himself in any kind of global warfare ever again. But the General had been persistent and insisited on Cloud to stay at camp for a while before the both of them proceed to Gongaga.

**I need to get out of here… Time is something I no longer have…**

Making his mind up, Cloud grabbed his backpack and strode straight for the 'honor' guard that was posted there for his defense.

**As if I can't defend myself…**

The guards unholstered their gun as Cloud marched straight for them, their face leering at Cloud as they saw that Cloud wasn't bearing his Buster Sword.

'Some kind of Hero he is… Being trapped by that pathetic excuse for a General. What's the matter Hero? Want to get out of here?'

"Yes."

Cloud growled at them, but they only laughed and aimed their Rifles at Cloud's chest.

'Now Now… just stand there… I wouldn't want to hurt the HERO who saved the world.'

The soldier laughed as he spoke the word 'hero' he obviously do not believing that the guy in front of him had defeated the legendary general Sephiroth and saved the world.

His words made Cloud pop a nerve and he reached for the dozen of Impalers in his bag, before the 2 soldiers could make a move. He flung the powder over the 2 of them and smiled as the 2 soldiers disappeared in a whirling white mist. Waving his Buster Sword to disperse the air, he laughed when he saw the 2 frogs that glared at him, the 2 of them not even taller than his boots.

"The 2 of you just stay there… don't run. Or I'll be having Frog legs for dinner tonight."

The 2 frogs shot each other a nervous glance and immediately settled down in front of Cloud, not making any noise.

"I'm out of this joint."

Raising his Buster Sword, he slashed at the iron fence that surrounded the compound. Satisfied that the hole produced was sufficient enough to let him through, Cloud made haste and quickly squeezed through the hole.

"Made it… Now to Gongaga…"

'Not so Fast Mr Strife…'

Cloud swore as he recognizes the voice that called behind him, it was the General. His squeaky voice was so prominent that he could pick it out from a crowd.

"What the Hell do YOU want!"

'You will join me…'

"AND IF I DON'T?"

'You will die…'

he spoke in a strangely low tone, but Cloud was unable to restrain himself as the voice so resembled that of a mouse that he doubled back in laughter.

"Those 2 were right… you aren't much of a General."

'What!'

Unable to take the insult, his face swelled up in fury and he looked like a blown up puffer fish.

'KILL HIM!'

Shrieking loudly he waved his hands and in his command, a legion of soldiers behind him raised their rifle, aimed and fired straight at Cloud.

"…Pathetic…"

Even in the Rain of Bullets, Cloud remained calm and swung his Buster Sword in front of him. Twirling his Sword in a wide arc, Cloud managed to deflect every one of the bullets. Even thou the rain of bullets was so intense that even deflecting them pushed Cloud back a few inches, there was no a scratch on the Buster Sword.

'Fire! Continue FIRE!'

Tired of the delay, Cloud gathered his strength and started twirling his Sword even more quickly, the air current generate by the Sword increased in velocity and the Bullets actually started flying everywhere as the air pressure started pushing them away from Cloud and back to the soldiers.

"FINISHING TOUCH!"

Finally revealing his true Intent, Cloud released his limit and the Hurricane Gale swept all the soldiers up and toss them, screaming a couple of 100 yards away. Raising an eyebrow he noticed that the squeaky General was still there.

"You're still here? Hmm… Maybe your weigh or something saved you…"

The General was seriously scared out of his wits now, he cried like a baby as Cloud advanced threateningly towards him.

"… Advice… Pick on someone your own size…"

Raising the Buster Sword over his shoulder, Cloud bent down in front of him and grabbed the cloak that laid in front of him, smirking at the General that cowered behind him he simply put on his cloak and walked away, not once looking back.

-------------

"Wasted enough time there…"

Cloud had finally managed to reach the forest village Gongaga before nightfall, as he passed through he saw hints that an immense battle had taken place very recently. Not letting the thought stay in his mind, Cloud pushed through the undergrowth till he could make out the trail of smoke that would surely lead him to Gongaga.

'Mr Strife?'

Cloud stopped and wince as he heard the phrase being called from behind him, gritting his teeth he tried to sound pleasant as he turned around to confront the person who called him.

"Yes? Whoa!"

right in front of him was a big crowd of people, seemingly the whole village. What surprised him was that they were mostly woman, elders and children. There were hardly any men in the large group. Furthermore they were all carrying bags filled with their belongings.

'It is an honour to meet you… It is indeed a very happy day that we had to welcome 2 heroes to our humble village.'

"2 heroes?"

The Elderly lady in front of him gave him a toothless smile before grabbing his hand and leading him towards a trail that he had missed.

'We shall talk in the village… come.'

----------

After Cloud had closed the door to the small hut, the elderly lady invited her to sit on a small rattan chair as she hobbled to a rocking chair in the corner.

'We have you to thank again… the calvary you defeated just now? They were holding us.'

"What? But I didn't see you…"

'It was likely that they led you a separate area where we were kept…'

"But why were you kept there anyway? You had done nothing wrong…"

The old lady gave a small chuckle as he rocked on the chair slowly, never letting her wearied eye lose it's focus on him.

'They want the village… they came perhaps… 2 years before… said they wanted Gongaga to become a military base for them… they were eager to take over Shinra…'

"That explained why the wanted me to join them…"

'You MUST never join them… they are nothing short of insane fat and idiotic human beings…'

Cloud laughed at the old ladies bluntness and he felt a bit in awe of this old lady.

'They surrounded us as we were fleeing from the village… they took all of us prisoner and wanted to march straight for Gongaga… that's when they bumped into you.'

"Actually… I had wanted to kill all of them at that time… but I guess this ending is much better…"

'Indeed…'

The old lady gave a hoarse laugh and then coughed as she grabbed her chest, wincing in pain.

"Are you all right?"

'No matter… rheumatism… is an old habit…'

"What happened after I got in?"

'We heard that you were also taken prisoner… we actually saw you from the end of a barrier at the other end… so we were there when you got out from the compound. All the soldiers then rushed out to give chase but we still couldn't get out from there…'

Cloud frowned as he remembered that he distinctively had smashed apart a couple of gates before escaping.

'But sometime after that… we saw some soldiers flying pass us and by a stroke of pure luck he landed right into our compound, we knew right then you had saved us. We got out and have been walking to Gongaga till we meet you…'

"I'm glad… that you all got out… I'm sorry I didn't try to get all you out earlier…"

'There's no need to apologize… you took care of all his troops, he won't be back now.'

Cloud smiled and he took out all the extra Impaler from his backpack, tossing them in a pile on the hut he threw one of them at the elder.

"This will be useful if they come back."

The elder curiously grinned at the package in front of her and tried to open it, but Cloud grabbed her hand and mouthed 'no' at her.

'This will turn them into frogs no?'

"Yes."

'I'll like to see that…'

The elder laughed and Cloud, hearing her amusement laughed along with her.

**An Interesting Lady Indeed…**

----------------------

"By the way… why is there no men left in the village…"

The Elderly woman stopped staring at her window and soberly gave Cloud a small smile.

'They… all sacrificed themselves to save the village… A few days back… an entire legion of Kimara Bugs had gathered in the forest and was preparing for an attack… the men all ask all of us to escape while they stalled for time…'

"They… didn't make it didn't they? But why is the village…"

The elderly woman sighed and when Cloud looked more closely, he saw that she was crying.

"I'm sorry…"

'No. There is no need to be sorry… they all died for a noble cause… Yes they all failed… but there was someone else who defended the village…'

"Does that mean the second hero you speak off?"

'Yes. The 2nd hero… he defended out village, never allowed one Bug to take a step into our beloved village and there was not a scratch on him…'

"Nothing? The forces were…"

'Over a hundred strong… we didn't know who he is… or where he was from… all he said that he did it for… Wu… My son…'

"Your Son?"

Cloud suddenly understood why the old lady was crying… her son had died defending her village.

'He said that Wu fought till the end… and he was inclined to save it for us… for his sake…'

Cloud stood up so abruptly that the old lady stared at him intently, as thou he had just remembered something.

"I want to meet him… is he still here?"

'Yes… he is still at the cliff overlooking Gongaga… said that he will look over the village for now.'

Grabbing his cloak again, Cloud put on his cloak and headed straight for the door and was about to leave the hut when he paused slightly.

"Did you… see Tifa Lockheart by any chance?"

The elderly lady smiled and replied as she tipped her mug at Cloud.

'Why yes… she was the one who gave us the warning in the first place… if it wasn't for her we would be wiped out entirely…'

"Did she tell you where she was going?"

'Unfortunately no…'

"Still I must thank you…"

Cloud bowed to her before he left the room.

'Such an interesting kid… I wished you could have met him… Wu…'

----------------

Cloud finally found the cliff the elderly lady was talking about after a 20 minute search, the cliff was cleverly hidden in a myriad of flora that Cloud could barely distinguish it from the forest itself.

"…good one…"

Cloud remarked to himself, as he knew that he would have chosen the same spot to maintain a watch over this village. Quickly climbing the cliff, he suddenly saw a pair of crimson eyes stare at him from undergrowths, but as suddenly as it appeared it disappeared.

"Must be him…"

Making precision aiming, Cloud planted his foot firmly on the cliff wall and took a flying leap to grab a overhanging branch over him. Swinging cautiously, Cloud managed to hook his leg on the top of the cliff and he hastily climbed over it. What greeted him was a pair of clicking pincers as a Kimara Bug towered above him.

"Damn…"

Dodging sideways, Cloud managed to dodge the spiderweb that was sprayed at him while fumbling for his Buster Sword. Springing from a tree, Cloud raised his weapon up high while the Kimara Bug looked at him, puzzled at the stunt the human was pulling.

"TAKE THAT!"

Slamming the Buster Sword Right at it's bulbous head, Cloud was gratified to see that the Buster Sword cleaved effortlessly through it, but he was less amused when it's bug juices spewed all over his cloak.

"I JUST GOT IT CLEAN!"

Cursing again, he wiped the black cloak and seeing that it was futile, slung it over his shoulder.

"I just don't believe it…"

'What are you doing here…'

Cloud spun around to see a pair of crimson eyes staring at him and he tensed up, grabbing the Buster Sword again he pointed it at the figure.

"are you the defender of Gongaga?"

'What if I am…'

The figure didn't move, but he did raise his eyebrows when Cloud lowered his Sword.

"I want to know… why did you save this village…"

'It would be… breaking my word if I didn't…'

"… Then.. can you tell me… if you seen Tifa…"

'Tifa Lockheart… she… is heading towards Costa De Sol…'

Cloud looked back at him suspiciously, seeing how he readily supplied the answer. But as he stared into his eyes, he saw that he wasn't lying, his eyes shone with righteousness and that gave Cloud no reason to doubt him.

'Wait… have you… seen a lady on your travels?'

"A lady?"

'Yes… a white mage…'

"I'm afraid not…"

Cloud was taken aback when he saw a flicker of sorrow pass by the figure's eyes, but in a flick second it was gone.

'I'm sorry for taking your time...'

The figure bowed once and retreated back to the shadows, his cloak covering his features as he seemingly disappeared back into the darkness.

"Wait… why do you want to find her?"

He paused before waving a gloved hand at him, his eyes not really focused on him, but somewhere beyond him as thou he can see through the seams of time itself.

'… It may be the same reason why you are seeking Miss Lockheart…'

If Cloud seemed taken aback by the comment, he did not show it, just scratched his head again while staring at the stars above him.

"Maybe… Will you come with me?"

'…You want me to accompany you?'

"Yes… if that's what you truly are seeking… we'll find it together."

The figure paused and gave Cloud a small smile before stepping away from the shadows entirely. With the darkness gone, Cloud could finally see what he looks like, he was wearing a simple black cloak and his collar was high enough to cover most of his face. To hide his face even more, his brown colored hair covered his face even covering his eyes and he brushed them back with a small grimace. Wearing a simple jacket in his cloak, Cloud saw that on his side was a small sheathe which he assumed was where he kept his weapon.

'Alright…'

"My name is…"

'Cloud Strife…'

"yes… and you are?"

'Wrath… Wrath Winsre…'

--------------

OoO… interesting..

Yea to clear things up..

I got my Pen Name..

After I wrote this fic..


	9. Beware of The Trick Coin

EXAMS ARE COMING!

. 

------------------------

'… There is something coming…'

Cloud looked up and saw that he again was right. That night when he agreed to join him was one of the nights that Cloud didn't really have enough sleep. He kept wondering whether he would attack him on his sleep or even worse, steal his buster sword. He certainly looked poor, his figure was very thin and to his opinion, in desperate need of a few feeding.

"I don't see… Oh… right…"

Cloud paused while he looked at his companion, his cloak blowing in the wind. He stifled a shudder while he focused instead at the monsters that were charging towards him, a couple of Flapbeats was charging straight from the desert.

"… Must be another bunch of mutated Flapbeats…"

Cloud muttered to himself and he noticed that Wrath raised his eyebrows in response to the comment. Shrugging, he grabbed the Buster Sword and held it at the ready.

'…What's wrong?'

"Nothing… let's go…"

**It's weird… FlapBeats ought to only be around the sands near Golden Saucer… why here?**

Ignoring the signs, Cloud swung straight for the FlapBeat's neck and was gratified to see it being cut clean off. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Wrath having the same success as a Flapbeat lay at his feet, a gash separating its midsection.

"Behind you!"

Cloud, seeing the attack being charged warned Wrath and grimaced as a twister started forming behind him. The Flapbeats were forming together to generate a tower of wind that threatened to sweep the 2 of them out, if it hits.

'I'm on it.'

Springing to action, Cloud grabbed the buster sword by the hilt and threw it at Wrath, he knew that he will catch it, but what will he do with it? To Cloud's surprise, he didn't draw his weapon, only waited till the Sword was almost upon him.

'… Brace yourself…'

His eye narrowing, he kicked the Sword at the hilt and watched as the Sword, changing it's path sliced towards the Flapbeats.

"Whoa…"

Barely having time to marvel at the sight, he watched as the Flapbeats were cut down 1 by 1 by the rotating sword, even more amazing was that the sword did a U-Turn and returned back to Cloud like a Boomerang.

"Thanks!"

Grabbing the rotating sword, he whipped it masterfully into a FlapBeat that miraculously survived the onslaught. The Flapbeat flew back a little nervously as it seemed to eye the sword and the man welding it. Advancing 1 step at a time, Cloud grinned a little as he saw that the Flapbeat was seemingly shrinking as he moved forward.

'Demi?'

Wrath's comment shook Cloud out of his daze and he shrugged

"Possibly… but I didn't use it…"

'Did your jem cause it?'

Wrath inquired as he pointed to the slot in the Buster Sword that held the black gem. The 2 of them had recently required that gem in the Gongaga Reactor…

-FlashBack-

"Wait a minute Wrath… I want to check the reactor for a while."

'… alright…'

Surprised that he even agreed to it, Cloud scuffed his shoe and watched as the dirt flew up and turned into a slight mist.

"Did you get a jem slot in your weapon Wrath?"

'Yes…'

Nodding the cloaked man drew his weapon and pointed to 2 slots in his weapon. Apparently he had not found any jems, as there was not 1 allotted there. Come to think of it, Cloud didn't have 1 as well.

Jems were a recent discovery as when Mako was crystallized into Materia, the magic properties was gained from the nature of it's mako pool. If the pool was not of any elemental, for example a pure pool mako. The Mako would convalesce to form a gem, each gem's properties were unknown, but it was clear that when added to a weapon. It would have additional effects to it in addition, each weapon will transform into different forms due to the capabilities of the weapon and it's compatibility of it's welder. It was rumored that each weapon had it's own respective gem allocation and that when matched will transform into it's ultimate form.

"I was thinking… maybe I'll find 1 there… I got this Jem slot too see what the fuss was about…"

Wrath nodded, not saying anything and he simply shrugged off all attempts to get him to talk.

**Geez… he should meet Vincent…**

Coming to terms with the swordman was hard enough, to find out that he was typically a loner was about the end of what Cloud can tolerate. He had expected him to provide more clues to where Tifa was and that he will assist him in his search. Not to have him just follow him or to go off on his own for… goodness knows what.

'Cloud… look at that.'

Cloud gave a startled cry that made Wrath raised his eyebrows in reply, giving a small cough Cloud tried to be as dignified as possible and he turned his gaze to where Wrath was pointing.

"Oh… Lookie here… a gem."

Kicking the reactor door wide open, Cloud carefully grabbed the Jem and pulled it out of the reactor, trying not to contaminate the mako as he did so.

**Yuffie's gonna flip when I show her this…**

Cloud gave a grin when he placed the Jem to face the sun, the jem was transparent and the sunlight hurt. Wincing a little, Cloud tilted the jem and had a close look at it; it was not totally clear, there was a slight dark tint to it and in the middle was a black orb.

"Hmm… who should get it?"

'Flip for it?'

Cloud turned and saw what he assumed was a slight smile on Wrath's face as he held out a coin in his palm.

"Wait… let me see the coin…"

He turned it over and saw that there was indeed a Leviathan and Odin side, proving that it wasn't a trick coin.

"Alright… Call it."

'Heads.'

"Fine… Tails for me"

Cloud gave a slight grin to Wrath as he flipped the coin to the air, the coin gave a graceful arc before Cloud reached for it and grabbed it in mid- air.

'Hey!'

"Hmm… So now… should I turn it or open now?"

'Flip it.'

"Are you sure?"

'Flip it.'

"Fine."

Cloud opened his palms to see Odin, Tails.

"It's mine!"

Grinning he placed the jem into his slot and shrugged at Wrath, who had something akin to a slight jealous look on his face.

"Hey… you told me to flip didn't you? You could have won!"

'…Fine.'

Wrath, not wanting to argue with him turned and walked away from the general, not looking at Cloud.

"Hehe… gotcha…"

Clouds grinned as he flipped the real coin into his pocket and quickly flick the trick coin into the bushes.

**didn't saw that coming did you?**

**-End-**

Cloud gave a grin when he remembered what happened and he had to stifle another chuckle as Wrath gave him a bewildered look.

'Is something the matter?'

"Nope.. nothing at all…"

Grinning, Cloud quickly dispatched the FlapBeat and examined the jem in his sword. It seemed as thou it would inflict status problems to it's opponents. But it surely wasn't the end of the story, the Buster Sword had actually change it's shape and it felt lighter when it's equipped with the jem.

'Let's go then…'

Wrath picked up his bag again and strode off, waiting for Cloud as he turned his gaze to the sight of the golden saucer in front of him.

**Soon… I promise you…**

--------------

'How do we get past this?'

Wrath asked irritated as Cloud gazed from the other side of the bank to their side of the bank, he knew Cloud had obviously not planned to cross the large mouth of the river and he sighed.

… **I KNEW It…**

Cloud on the other hand nervously scratched his head; he did not plan for this that's true. But it was no use getting frustrated over this right?

"Erm… anyway of getting us cross?"

'I don't see anyway that doesn't involve us getting wet…'

Cloud winced as he sense the sarcasm in his voice, it was kinda surprising to have him suddenly add words to the conversation but it was still obvious that he was a little bit upset at his leader.

**I'm not a good leader… am I?**

Grunting, Wrath positioned himself to overlook the river and he sat down at the spot, letting the cool wind blow back his hair as he waited for Cloud to come up with an idea. Assuming it's this century…

"…Hmm…"

Cloud was lying to himself, he didn't have anyway to get out of this fix cept to go to make a raft of something, but that didn't stop him from trying to get away past here.

"Eh Wrath… Got a Manipulate Materia with you?"

Looking back, he saw him detaching one of his materia and flinging it to him.

"Great! Thanks…"

Attaching the Materia to one of his slots, he focused his will on the orb and force it to flow to a monster at the other side of the bank, a Harpy.

'… You found a way?'

Gritting his teeth, Cloud managed to reply back without breaking his attention to the harpy.

"Yep Got it…"

'Are you sure?'

"Yep… I'm definitely sure… Now quit bothering me!"

Cloud snapped at Wrath when he felt the Harpy's Mind try to resist against his control, each jerk from the harpy brought some kind of pain on his mind and he winced with it. But as Cloud focused more power into to the Harpy's mind, he could feel it's mind being overwhelmed by his consciousness. Pretty soon Cloud could move it's wings according to his own whim. Grinning, Cloud ordered the Harpy to fly over to his side.

"Our Ride's here."

'That thing?'

Wrath skeptically moved towards the harpy and drew his Blade to attempt a poke on it.

"Don't touch it! I just manipulated it, if you hit it, it will wake up!"

'…I see… I was never good at that Materia…'

Cloud was inclined to laugh but he stopped himself as Wrath looked a little crestfallen at his comment.

"You'll master it, I bet you need more help with it."

'Maybe… Order it to use Aqualung… I need it for Enemy Skill…'

"Can you take it?"

'Trust me…'

Wrath nodded and waited as Cloud grinned and gave a quick order to it

'Aqualung!'

A blue mist formed around Wrath as Cloud called the Harpy you use it's E.Skill, the mist forming into a big droplet's of water that slammed right into him, causing major damage if that wasn't enough they combined soon after and created a tidal wave that knocked him off his feet.

"You alright?"

Cloud looked in concerned as his comrade got to his feet, a bit unsteadily but on his feet. Brushing dust away from his cloak he shrugged and drank a potion.

'I'll live…'

"You better… C'mon."

Getting on top of the Harpy, Cloud tucked the Buster Sword back into it's sheathe and waited for Wrath to climb on as well. Satisfied that he had hung on tightly, Cloud mentally ordered the Harpy to take off and fly towards the other side.

'What in the world…'

Hearing Wrath curse behind him, he turned to see him batting away a barrage of insects that apparently had came from the harpy itself.

"Oh my god… Sorry bout that…"

Wincing he cautiously brought out the Buster Sword and poked at the offending bugs, careful not to poke or stab the harpy.

"Don't hit it!"

Wrath didn't reply but he deflected each of the Insects attempt to suck his blood, seemingly playing a game of tag. He first swatted away one particular bug that seemed bigger than the rest. Cloud followed suit and slammed the Sword into it's midsection.

'Behind you Cloud.'

Heeding the warning, Cloud turned to see another bug, this time a gigantic Flea advance on him.

"What in the WORLD!"

'Don't…'

Wrath tried to warn Cloud but as he was too freaked out by the appearance of that bug, he swung mightily and in a stroke of bad luck, it grazed the wing tip of a Harpy. WHICH just happened to wake it up, by the way… Cloud missed the flea too.

'hit it…'

Wrath dryly finished as he grabbed tightly to the Harpy's wing, Cloud was right beside him grabbing to the body instead. He could tell that the blonde swordsman was internally hitting himself on the head for his mistake.

'It's alright… let's just kill it…'

"Guess you're right… Sorry bout that…"

Somehow Cloud could get 1 hand free and he scratched his head again, it was something of a habit for him now. This time Luck was with them and they hopped off the Harpy as it landed quite causally on the other side of the bank instead of shaking them off into the river, it turned and hissed at the 2 men; it's Snake Tail and 2 heads baring it's fangs threatening.

"It's mine… Don't try to hide your injury Wrath… You're a fire elemental type of person and Auqalung took a lot out of you… Just leave it to me."

Cloud ordered as he blocked one of the Harpy's strike and shook the Buster Sword vigorously, trying to get the Snake's fangs off his sword.

'Do not worry bout me…'

"No."

Cloud this time was serious and it shocked Wrath that he could only look at him blankly and back off.

"You can't handle it now… take another potion and have a go later… Look at you… you're limping and you're resting your Blade arm to 1 side instead of making it balanced."

Wrath looked down and he had to admit he was right, feeling a little crestfallen he downed another potion and watched dejectedly as Cloud Square off against the Harpy.

"Now… Let's get it on…"

----------------

Sorrie..

SO Long! For an update…

SORRIE!

EXAMS ARE HERE! AHAHHH

GAWD!


	10. My Treasures

E Harlow! With Exams Over I can Write More

To CloudLover… I should really block u… But I'm lazy to do so… you're feedback are nice… but still you are arguing bout it Being Cloud X Tifa… If u think it is then back off… If Not keep reading and you'll decide later… The Plot now is 89 Non Cloud X Tifa

Next Chappie…

Cheers!

------------------

'It's Mine…'

Cloud gave Wrath a thumbs up before charging straight at the Harpy, diving to it's side he slashed it right at it's wing and he grinned as the Harpy roared in pain. Rearing back it's 3 head the Harpy let loose a mist of Poison at Cloud. Having battled with tons of Harpy during his journey, Cloud knew that was coming and he casually side stepped it.

'Hey Wrath! Toss Me Your Blade will you?'

"Why?"

'Just Give It To me!'

"…Fine…"

Removing it from it's Sheathe, Wrath flung the blade at Cloud and scowled. He was very protective of his weapon and he did not want to see a single scratch on it.

"I swear… if you damage it…"

'I won't!'

Grinning, Cloud grabbed it and awkwardly tried to wield both of them at the same time while Wrath shook his head and sighed. The Harpy sensing a weakness casted Aqualung but it didn't foresee that Cloud would throw Wrath's blade right into it's chest. Roaring in pain, the Harpy kept thrashing around while Cloud looked on from a distance.

'It might take some time…'

Shrugging, Cloud planted the Buster Sword firmly in the ground and watched as it tried it's outmost to get the offending object out of it's chest.

"If it breaks you're dead…"

'Sure…'

"I mean it…"

Looking at him, Cloud saw his eyes narrowing and he felt something akin to fear. He had never felt THAT kind of fear… heck! He had never felt fear even when facing Sephiroth, but he felt fear facing him.

'Alright… I'll kill it…'

Grabbing it by the hilt, Cloud wrenched the Buster Sword free and charged straight at the Harpy. It stood there puzzled till it realized that it was the same person who threw that Blade at it, after that the Harpy used Aqualung after Aqualung straight at Cloud.

'Tsk… Sorry bout that Buddy… It seems I'll have to sacrifice your Blade after all…'

"WHAT!"

Hearing his scream, Cloud winced and shouted back, 'KIDDING!'

**Geez… He's sure a overpowering guy alright…**

Sighing at the plan he had formed in his head, Cloud planted his foot firmly on the floor and challenged the Harpy to come and get him. It complied and Cloud parried it's first strike from it's Lion head. The Snake Head came next and Cloud rammed the blade into it's mouth causing it to scream out in pain while he twisted the Sword, rupturing the roof of it's mouth.

'Whoa!'

barely getting out of the way, Cloud cursed as a portion of his cloak was ripped out by the combine effort of the Harpy's remaining heads.

'HEY YOU 3 HEADED FREAK! GOT A GRUDGE WITH MY CLOAK!'

Cloud couldn't believe it, first it was his bike, then it was his cloak. Then what? His Sword?

"Now you get what I feel…"

All of a sudden, Cloud knew he was right… it hurt to have something taken away from him and if he didn't get to Tifa soon… who knows what will happen… He already lost Aeris… Tifa… No he can't lose her!

'You're right… Now you die…'

Bracing himself, Cloud jumped and seemed almost to fly as he soared overhead before slamming down the Buster Sword right into the Harpy, it neatly severed 1 of it's wing and it roared in pain as the Buster Sword sank in deeper and was caught in it's side. The injury was serious, yet it was not fatal and Cloud was knocked away by the Harpy and he lost his grip on the Buster Sword. Both men were without weapons and the Harpy had both of them at the same time, 1 at it's chest while the other at it's side.

'No need to worry… I'm gonna steal your move now…'

rushing forward, he ducked below the Harpy's 2 remaining heads and upon locating his Sword, kicked it at the hilt forcing the Sword to come out the hard way, through the Harpy. As it screamed in pain, Cloud grabbed hold of it and loped off it's head with a single head.

'When I say I won't damage it… I won't damage it…'

"Fine…"

Cloud laughed as he handed back Wrath his blade, it a bit stained with Harpy blood.

'Shall we go?'

"yes…"

'You're getting old…'

"You barely know me…"

'So? At least I'm not as lazy as you are…'

Cloud laughed as he punched Wrath's shoulder, rubbing his shoulder he made a point not to retort back at the legendary fighter.

"So where are we heading?"

'Costa De sol?'

Wrath nodded until he suddenly paused his mind obviously remembering something.

"Oh my… what date is it?"

'It's the 16th… why?'

"This is bad… my friend is coming…"

'You're friend?'

"Yes… I'm afraid so…"

'You have a FRIEND?'

"Yes… Let's go… she's going to be very mad at me…"

**SHE!**

Cloud grinned again as he followed the figure in front of him, his mind thinking of the various ways he can get back at him for teasing him about Tifa.

-FlashBack-

'Why do you want me to go with you… seriously…'

"I need… to find my friend… she's missing…"

'She…'

"Yea… she…"

'So… she's dumped you and you want her back?'

Cloud paused while he slowly turned to look at his face, it was as he feared, he had a small smirk on his face that was clearly laughing at him. Finding his face burning in embarrassment, Cloud coughed and glared at him.

"Nothing like that…"

'Sure Cloud…'

**Damn… what happened to the no talking side of him…**

Cursing under his breath, Cloud pushed against Wrath as he made his way pass him making sure he got his message:

I Do Not Want to Talk About It.

Nodding Wrath didn't say anything after that, only giving the occasionally check on his blade as he followed Cloud.

"Hey… who are you looking for by the way?"

'… My friend as well…'

"A girl as well?"

Cloud watched as he gave a sad smile before replying, the pain he felt was reflected in his eyes and Cloud in his mind stiffened. He had been very much like him, the same expression of hurt was embedded in Wrath, it was just as if he was staring into the mirror.

'Yes…'

"Oh… right… We should really be moving now…"

----------------------------

"Why are we here?"

Cloud demanded from his comrade as he tapped his foot impatiently while watching him stare blankly into space. He had insisted in waiting for his friend which Cloud seemed only a waste of valuable time he could use to search for Tifa.

'It'll take… a little while Longer…'

"It better…"

Cloud waved his Sword threateningly while he gave in to the temptation and sat down near the ice cream stand and ordered a big sundae. Wrath just shrugged and kept his eyes peeled for the ship to arrive.

"Oh Right… I would Like a double Fudge ice-cream please, oh yes… add a topping of those sweets you carry… yes that particular kind… thank you."

Cloud gave his order to a pretty little waitress who kept blushing when taking his order, but Cloud took it to his stride, as he knew being the admirer of the whole world is tough.

**I'll only love Tifa…Only her… and no 1 else…**

So absorbed was Cloud in his own thoughts that he barely hear the waitress placing the ice-cream in front of him and he barely notice the waitress staring at him and waving her hands in front of him trying to get his attention.

'Here… I'll pay for that…'

Getting from his position, Wrath approached and helped Cloud settle his bill. The waitress thanked him profusely while bowing to him all the way before beating a hasty retreat.

'Wake up…'

Grabbing Cloud by his shoulder he knocked Cloud from his dreamland and while his eyes sharpened Wrath sighed and took a spoonful of the ice cream and tasted it.

"HEY! That's mine!"

It produced an immediate effect, thou not Wrath had wanted but it still was a pretty effective wake up call for Cloud.

'Seeing I paid for it…'

"No way… I ORDERED it…"

Raising his hands in surrender, Wrath gave up and pushed the ice-cream back to Cloud.

'HEY WRATHIE! How bout treating me to ice-cream too?'

A unfamiliar voice called out behind him and it so startled Cloud that he spilled half his ice-cream on his lap.

**That voice… Yuffie?**

Turning around, he was expecting the ever hyper ninja to be smiling at him but was surprised to see a young lady holding a spear in front of him. Her face was very fair and as her face was almond shaped it captured her in an ever lasting smile. Wearing a short green skirt she winked at him before giggling a little at his shocked expression.

'Oops… Sorry Cloud! Wrath! You owe me one remember?'

Wrath sighed again and he got up a little reluctantly, passing by her she gave him a small hug before letting him pass.

'Hehe… Sorry bout that, My name is Lyna, Lyna Lyrie… nice cha meet yar?'

Her accent was a little weird to Cloud but he got the grasp of what she was saying and she shook her hand. It seemed that she was a pretty cheerful and active girl as she never sat still. Constantly she twirled her spear and once or twice she actually tapped his shoulder and directed his attention to something that was a little bit weird, even to him.

'Look! That seagull! It got it's head stuck or something… Poor thing…'

Lyna actually peered closer to the bird while Cloud frowned and pointed out something that she had missed. It was poking it's head in a French fries packet.

'Oh… Yea… Kinda missed that…'

But her attitude never changed and soon she was back poking fun at Cloud.

'Always wanted to ask you… How did you keep your hair like that?'

Cloud remained silent and tried to ignore her, he had this nagging feeling that Wrath was leaving the 2 of them hear to punish him. But he had gotten this kind of questions before… even from Aeris and Tifa.

'Well?'

Lyna was constantly trying to get the question from Cloud by always shifting in front of him and giving him a pleading look. No matter where he tried to seek refuge, she found a way to find him and would always give Cloud a winning smile before adding the dreaded word.

'Please?'

"It's a secret…"

'So? Tell me! I'll keep it!'

"No."

'Please?'

"No."

Cloud folded his arms in a hint that she should drop it but she never got the hint and tried pressing him even more.

"Look…"

'HEY WRATHIE! Where have you been?'

'Scouting… I got news… bout Tifa…'

"Really? Tell me… Everything you know…"

---------------------

Yea.. seriously.. I still dunno… how Cloud get his hair like tt…

SQ better answer that…


	11. Is It That Hard?

l kno Oops.. Sorrie bout the mediocre chappie last time… I was slacking again… ye Gawds… Oh well… On with the fic…

Gawd… CHEERS!

-------------------------------------

'Tifa… Was seen here… just 2 days ago…but…'

"She left didn't she?"

Wrath didn't look directly at Cloud's face, he knew what Cloud was feeling right now and he preferred not to disturb him now.

'…C'mon Cloud! Cheer up! I still don't know why you're looking for her… but still you'll find her! I can feel it… woman intuition you know?'

Cloud looked up from where he was and for a long long time, he smiled slightly at her.

"Lyna… thank you…C'mon… let's go…"

Grabbing his Buster Sword from where he left it, Cloud got up and pushed his way pass Lyna and Wrath headed for the docks, just before he left Cloud went to the counter and passed something to the surprised cashier there.

"Give that to the young lady who served me will you? Thanks…"

Lyna looked back at Wrath who just shrugged and followed, being the curious girl she was Lyna took a sneak peek at the expression of the waitress.

'I-I don't believe it…he gave me his number? The Cloud Strife gave me his number and his personal blessings? Oh my god… I don't believe it.'

Lyna couldn't believe it herself thou she giggled when the waitress swooned and almost hit the floor until her partner managed to steady her balance.

'Who would have known? He is a softie…'

Lyna laughed to herself before skipping quickly to find his 2 male companions.

----------------------

"Wrath?"

'Yes?'

"She coming with us?"

'What do you think?'

"She should be coming…"

'That's right… you cannot shake her off that easily…'

'Is that a comment or an insult Wrath?'

Lyna grinned as she suddenly appeared infront of the 2 of them, having squeezed through the whole crowd to get to the 2 of them.

Cloud could only snicker while Wrath tried to string together a sentence to retort Lyna but of course, he failed, miserably.

'Both.'

Pouting a little, Lyna smacked Wrath's shoulder while he could just shrug his shoulders and admit defeat.

"Shall we go?"

Smiling again, Cloud pushed Wrath and even he had to laugh when Lyna too gave a helping hand by leaning against him and give him a small poke at the side, which promptly led to a small twitch on the man's usual impassive face.

'Alright.. I'm going…'

it was his turn to pout as he wearily dragged his cloak onboard the ship.

"Coming?"

'Wouldn't miss it for the world!'

-------------

Cloud once again found himself on a ship bound for Junon, it had been a while since he had been on one of this ships. The last time must have been they went back to get a White Wind for the E.Skill materia. With his cloak billowing about in the wind, he was a very handsome sight to all the girls that was goggling at him from behind a pillar. Either Cloud was ignoring them or he was too lost in his thoughts as he made no sign that he would move towards them.

"…Tifa… Where are you?"

That was Cloud's daily mantra now and even he had to admit he had to come up with something more original to say everyday when he caught Wrath choking on his coffee as he recited the words again.

-Flashback-

"Where are you?"

'Probably Junon…ack…'

Taken aback at his reply, Cloud popped his over the divider to see Wrath cursing about the way he had spilled the coffee on his cloak.

'I'm reacting to your words damnit… Stop it!'

Growling in his face, Wrath slammed the door on his face and Cloud could hear the ruckus that was going on in the room.

"Probably getting out his mending kit…Hmm…"

Looking at his pair of hands, Cloud shrugged and went back to his room and it was quick before sleep claimed him again.

-End-

"Got to come up with something… I am crazy now… aren't I?"

Not for the first time, Cloud found himself talking to himself and he slapped himself once hard on the face.

"Yep… definitely…"

His laughter rang surprisingly loud in the air and he surprised everyone with his change of tone that sounded surprisingly like a mad man. So out of character he was that he pulled at his blonde hair and openly wept on the railing.

"What's wrong with me?"

as if trying to clear his mind, Cloud removed his cloak and allowed the sea wind to blow and caress his blonde spikes. Even as tears apparently was flowing endlessly down no one came to comfort him, not one of the girls that admired him did it. Except for 1, 1 who was not even supposed to be there.

'Are you alright?'

Blinking away the new tears that was forming in his eyes, Cloud shook his head and shrugged to the young lady that was beside him.

"Do I like okay?"

'Nope… terrible…'

"Have I answered your question Lyna?"

'Not really… why are you feeling so down? Tifa?'

"Got it in one…"

Chuckling for no reason at all, Cloud's shoulders started trembling soon after that and tears started to accompany his forced laughter.

'Cloud…'

Placing her hand on his shoulder, Lyna gave Cloud a small squeeze and pulled away, she knew that any comfort she can provide now is better than none at all.

"It's just… I miss her so much…she can't be gone… can she?"

Cloud? Pleading? Lyna thought she must been have hearing things but the tears that was in his eyes didn't disappear and she sighed.

**It's going to be a looooong night…**

'Of course not! She's here somewhere… probably gone for a holiday or something…'

Cloud didn't laugh at her attempted humor and the blood drained from Lyna's face, it was going to be tough.

'Erm… like I said… don't worry bout it… kay? You look terrible now.'

"I do don't I? Humph… Seems Wrath was right…"

Noticing that Cloud was actually frowning at his messed up Spikes, Lyna laughed and poked at them, all the while watching Cloud's reaction.

'Hmm… feels soft… not at all hard…'

"Why? Have you dreamt bout my hair?"

Knowing that Cloud was jesting her, Lyna launched into a self-made account on how she thought Cloud's hair was and how she always dreamt she would be the one that would be able to touch it.

"You're kidding right?"

'Nope… ABSOULTELY SERIOUS!'

screaming in his face, Lyna quickly jumped away as Cloud made a grab for her. It wasn't that long before the 2 of them were laughing their head off at their childishness.

"Off to bed young lady…"

'Right grandpa…'

giggling, Lyna slipped back into her cabin while Cloud just shook his head and closed the door to his, unbeknownst to the 2 of them, a pair of crimson eyes was watching them for a long time.

'Hmm… interesting…'

with that small comment, he disappeared back into the shadows and all was quiet in the cabin.

---------------

'? What's wrong?'

'I didn't say anything…'

with that the 2 of them turned to the only blonde in the party, Cloud who was currently navigating the town of Junon with a somewhat confused look on his face.

"Erm… We MIGHT be lost again…"

'Great…'

"Sorry bout that…"

'Just… get us out of here…'

'I'm too young to die here CLOUD!'

"Right…"

sarcastically Cloud tried to shake off Lyna as she clung to his arm, Wrath didn't really do anything, he just stood there while he silently waited for the row to end.

"I GIVE UP! Lyna, Wrath, you 2 try! I give up on this damn map…"

flinging the offending object at the 2 of them, Cloud instead leaned on a house while he watched his 2 companions peer down at the map.

'Hmm… We are here?'

'Erm… There is the weapon shop right?'

brief calculations on the map diagram zoomed over Cloud's head and he just closed his mind to all of them and instead focused his thoughts on polishing his Buster Sword.

'Got it Cloud…'

'Yep! No problem for the 2 of us! We're a team!'

'You and who Lyna?'

'WRATH! Grr… meanie!'

slapping him on the shoulder, Lyna instead grabbed Cloud's hand and steered him across the street and taking a left-turn.

'There it is Cloud! The exit!'

"It was… this close all the time?"

'yes… we're been going round in circles…'

"God damnit…"

cursing again, Cloud dragged the polished Buster Sword through the dirt while Lyna and Wrath shrugged to each other as they followed the enraged blonde out of the town.

'Think he's angry?'

'Lyna… of course he's angry…'

'At what?'

Wrath in his mind once again tried to resist the urge to roll his eyes as his younger companion as she peered at him with her almighty puppy-eyes.

'At wasting time most probably… to him, a minute wasted is a minutes head start Tifa has on us.'

'Oh… are we searching for Tifa now?'

**I don't believe it…**

Trying to mask his annoyance, Wrath tried to explain to Lyna as calmly as possible that, Yes they were searching for Tifa Lockheart.

'Kay Wrathie… just testing you.'

'What!'

Giggling, Lyna danced around even as Wrath tried to get his hands on her. Amid all the giggles and growls emitted by the 2 of them, Cloud did not notice it at all and he only made his presense known when he growled to the 2 of them.

"Keep quiet… we're near a dangerous area…"

Lyna nodded and later winced when Wrath cuffed her with a grin on his face.

'You're so childish Wrath!'

'W-What? You started it!'

"Children! SHUT UP!"

Hearing Cloud's outburst instantly stopped the chattering and the pair quickly shut their mouths and Lyna even hid behind Wrath as she took 1 glance at Cloud's enraged eyes.

"Now.. we approach slowly…"

----------

-End-

For now..

REVIEW PLS!


End file.
